Ivy
Ivy (portrayed by Liza Lapira) is Topher's assistant, though he treats her more as a gofer. In later episodes, he grudgingly allows her to work directly with the imprinting equipment. She claims she can break Topher's security system. Her last name is unknown. Biography Ivy seems to respect Topher, but is also frustrated by his reluctance to trust her with anything beyond simple and petty tasks. Despite this, she may have romantic feelings for Topher, as hinted by Roger; when Topher hears of this, he is both baffled and curious A Spy in the House of Love. Because of her close proximity to Topher, she has seen both the philanthropic Briar Rose, and vulnerableVows aspects of his personality, even showing concern when Topher seems depressed. Although Ivy is often shunted to the side by Topher, she is not without talent and is occasionally drawn into various schemes within the L.A. Dollhouse, such as when Laurence Dominic attempts to frame her as a spy from the NSA, only escaping the Attic when Echo clears her name. When Anthony Ceccoli is drawn into the Rossum Corporation’s groupthink army, she reluctantly acts to save him along with Topher, Boyd and Echo, despite the great risk inherent in acting against their parent company Stop-Loss. When Adelle DeWitt begins plotting to overthrow Rossum, she cunningly begins to test her employees including Ivy, to whom she offers Topher’s position as chief programmer, in the event that Topher is not loyal to the cause. This upsets Ivy greatly and she attempts to ignore Topher for some time, until they are able to save Agent Ballard. Ivy eventually joins Adelle’s small army in the resistance against Rossum . Ivy discovers that Caroline Farrell's backup wedge is missing. She helps Topher crack the D.C. Dollhouse's security as part of kidnapping Bennett Halverson in hopes to repair Caroline’s broken primary wedge. Later, she tries to help him complete repairing the damaged wedge. Topher, traumatized by the murder of Bennett moments ago, begs her to leave, telling her, "don't become me". Ivy is last seen leaving the imprint lab, shortly before Rossum troops invade the Dollhouse.Getting Closer She ends up joining Alpha in an attempt to take down Rossum, and she becomes an employee of the Tokyo Dollhouse. When things start to get heavy at the beginning of the Thought-Pocalypse, she includes a scan of her brain among a few hundred of the imprints of the Rossum robocall in L.A. to recruit new members for Alpha's coalition and meet Alpha at Dodger Stadium.Epitaphs Imprints Her mind is imprinted onto a few hundred random people scattered around L.A., including a black man named Wendall, a blond man (called Dude Ivy or Man-Parts Ivy[http://www.darkhorse.com/Blog/497/dollhouse-do-you-know-who-you-are Dark Horse: Dollhouse: Do you know who you are?]), a brunette woman (called Leggy Ivy), and a blonde woman. These secondary versions of herself are supposed to recruit members for Alpha's army and take them to Alpha at Dodger Stadium, but most die or have their recruits die on the way. As Wendall, Ivy recruits her body's nephew Trevor and tries to drive him to Dodger Stadium, but her car collides with Zone's. Because Trevor identifies her as Wendall while she identifies herself as Ivy, Zone kills her out of fear. Her death motivates Trevor to make it to Alpha on his own. As a blond man and a brunette woman, she goes to Alpha and helps him develop tech to use against Rossum. The two start out indistinguishable, but they grow sexually attracted to each other and begin a somewhat masturbatory romance. Eventually, the blond man Ivy starts growing into a masculine identity, while the brunette Ivy gets wiped by Rossum hijacking the emergency radio frequencies. Ivy also imprints onto a blonde woman from the 949 area code (or, alternatively, in Camp Pendleton[http://www.darkhorse.com/Blog/463/dollhouse-where-were-you-when-call-came Dark Horse: Dollhouse: Where were you when the Call came?]). Her recruit dies on the way to Dodger Stadium, but she survives with the help of a shotgun. When she gets there, she rescues Trevor from a group of wielders, and joins Alpha's search for Echo. After the brunette Ivy gets wiped, she serves as the blond man Ivy's intellectual partner, but is disappointed that he has no interest in her sexually. Notes & References Category:Original Personalities